WildBirds
by JhyarelleDrakon
Summary: Two friends comming from different, but broken pasts come together to aid thier injured benifacator. Each one will fill a role that neither are prepared for, but are willing do so for the one that gave them hope. On their own and suited up for trouble.
1. WildBirds Prologue

Batman/Teen Titans and all related material are the properties of DC Comics/Warner Bros.

Ranma and all relate materials are the properties of Rumiko Tkahashi and VIZ Video Entertainment.

This a new story I'm co-writing with a friend is done in two parts. I'll be handling Ranma's side of the story and his new life as a Titan and my friend will handled Robin's new alter ego and his story line in Gotham. Our posting will differ in intervals as we are using two different fanfic sites (which I am not at liberty to say), but will progress albeit roughly at the same time. Please enjoy.

XxX

Wild-Birds Prologue

On remote mountain dojo somewhere in Asia a young man of nineteen sat in a lotus position in a meditative trance and pondered about his training journey. The two and a half has been anything but boring and the least bit ordinary. Thanks to one good deed his luck has been changed for the best, including the release of two major hindrances to him. He learned some of the mysteries of the arcane when he was apprenticed to good and "fate"full doctor and sorceress who cast her spells via speaking backwards. Both locked him in his not so favorite state, as it was the key to its cure and his martial art proficiency greatly enhanced during his stay with the "True Master." This was all thanks to helping out one man in the right place at the wrong time.

During his training with the "True Master," who he later found out that her name was Chu-hui; he met and trained with a young man he befriended who had a similar attitude like him when it came to the seriousness of training. They began as rivals, which was no surprise to him seeing as he defeated him without the slightest bit of exertion. In time they became very good friends, traded stories especially about their common connection to a specific benefactor and before his rival/friend had to leave, they adopted each other as brothers in arms. His friend said that should he need to find him, to seek him out in the west coast of America called Jump city. He thought about it, he just didn't know that they were soon destined to meet.

Further mediation was interrupted when the "True Master" entered the dojo. She carried with her a large package that she handed to him. Ranma looked puzzled as looked at the large box with no markings and then his sensei.

"Ranma the time has come for you to find you true calling," She said as sat in a lotus position in front of him.

"Got bored of me already," Ranma replied with a smirk.

"No boy, you may eat enough for an army and bit rash but you are anything but boring. However I taught you all that I know and even techniques that I swore that only my descendants were inherit is now yours. My time comes near and I have no one to carry my art to next generation, not with the deep respect and commitment like yours. So I am asking you, will you become my successor?"

Ranma thought about what she said and the true lesson in which he was cursed to begin with. His attitude changed about women largely due to her and the good Doctor's influence and teachings.

"I am honored that you find me worthy," Ranma said as he bowed to his master.

"Good," said his sensei as she stood. "See me after you open that package and before you leave. I must give one last gift from master to successor before you leave. So see to it that you see me in the "Dragon Nest."

"Yes sensei, but who sent the box?" Ranma asked.

"It was some gaijin in tuxedo and an English accent, said it was for you and it was important." The "True Master" said before she left.

Ranma opened the box to see a laptop computer, large envelope with a passport, some other legal looking papers, and a cell phone. Ranma opened the laptop and it automatically turned on and a large bat symbol was on the screen.

Titans Tower 48 hours (give or take transcontinental differences) later

He always knew this day would come; he jus thought it'd come much later. The call came around eleven at night just he was about to turn in. A signal came from his utility belt that hasn't been used in quite a while.

"Batman."

"Afraid not master Robin."

"Alfred what's wrong, where's Bruce?"

"I'm afraid master Bruce has been gravely injured and has asked for you assistance here in Gotham city."

"What? How?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you more details in the matter until you arrive here, master Robin. I was instructed to get in touch with you at master Bruce's request and ask for you to return to Gotham as soon as you can."

"I'm coming home tonight Alfred, please make the necessary preparations for my arrival."

" A special Wane Ent. Jet is already awaiting for you at Jump City Airport, please do hurry."

Robin worried as he rushed and packed his gear for unknown length of absence form the Titans. Bruce was hurt and he's got to go home and do some damage control not just for Bruce, but also for Gotham. If Batman is out commission, every yahoo and costumed freak will have the whole city as a playground.

In Raven's room a flash of panic that emanated from Robin's mind disturbed her pre-slumber meditation. Their brief mind meld during the Trigon incident made it a lot easier to know when something is wrong with the Titans founder and leader. She stuck her head out her room just in time to see a yellow-black cape turn the corner towards the elevators. Robin made unannounced trips like this, but never in this sort of panicked state. The door to his room was left open in haste to leave, so Raven went in to see if it she could find anything that could give her a clue to why Robin left in such a rush. What she saw frightened her. His spare costumes were hastily packed leaving miscellaneous pieces on the floor. Where ever Robin is going Raven thought, looks likes like he might not come back.

Raven teleported to first floor garage to see if she could stop him from leaving. She made just in time as she saw him strapping his gear to t o his R-cycle.

"Are you just leaving without saying anything at all," Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm needed home Rae. He needs me," Robin said as he fought back the tears.

"Will you come back?" She wanted to say more but she knew that if she pushed it he'd just with draw and fall back to his leader persona to change the subject.

"Maybe, I don't know. I…"

Raven just wrapped her arms around him.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. I'll send help here and don't hesitate to contact me while I'm in Gotham."

Robin sped away leaving a stoic Raven. He never noticed a solitary tear that rolled down her cheek. Raven knew that even if Robin returns that nothing will be the same.

At a runway at Jump City Airport Alfred opened the bay door of the jet when he heard from Robin. The R-cycle made a screeching stop in the docking bay.

"Lets get this bird in the air Alfred"

"Very good sir. We'll leave post haste."

"It's good to you again Alfred."

"Like wise master Robin, it has been a while."

XxX

As soon as they arrive at Wane Manor few hours later, Robin having changed to his civies made his way to the master bedroom where Bruce is resting. When he entered the room, he was surprise to see turned to a make shift hospital room, with various devices to monitor his conditions. Bruce had an oxygen mask on and other tubes attached around him. He looked pretty bad and Dick worried that this could be permanent. He walked up to his bed and took his hand in his. This is his mentor, the one person who took him in and taught him how to make right the wrong done by men corrupt and during that time had became his father as well.

Bruce opened his eyes and turned to face Dick, his pale face smiled at him.

"Welcome home son."

"It's good to be home father."

Their reunion was slightly interrupted when someone came in the room that surprised Dick.

"Bout time ya got her little bro."

"Ranma! Ranma how long have you been here, what are you doing here," he asked after gave his adopted brother a hug.

"Mr. Wayne's butler sent me a message while I was at the "True Master's" mountain dojo. He said the Mr. Wayne needed my help, so I came here as fast as I could. I just got here yester day." Ranma said as he crossed his arms. "Besides I owe him for introducing me to Dr. Fate and Zatana."

"Right, well what have you learned so far," Robin. "How exactly are you going to help?"

"When I got here I met this real cute red-head and told me some of what happened."

"Oracle!"

"That's right," Bruce said as tried to sit up, but both Ranma and Dick stopped him from doing so.

"Richard listen, I know that this is an inconvenience to you, but I want you here in Gotham. I asked for Ranma's help since I know that you wouldn't want to leave the Titans undermanned." Bruce said between breaths short breaths.

"Mr. Wayne, I'll fill in bird-boy and catch him up on the situation, you should concentrate on your recovery. Your ki is still a little off and I'll consult my scrolls for ways to speed up you natural healing." Ranma said as motioned for Dick to leave the room.

Dick nodded his as he made a vow to Bruce before leaving. "Whatever need me do, I'll do my best father."

"Domo aritagato Wayne san for everything. I will not let you down." Ranma said as he bowed.

Bruce nodded his head and Ranma left the room.

XxX

Dick was waiting outside the master bedroom when Ranma walked out. Both had the look of determination in their eyes and both nodded to the other.

"Come on tweety." Ranma said as he made his way to the library.

"Where to?" Dick said puzzled and then surprised as Ranma flipped over the head of the Shakespeare bust and pressed the button that moved the large clock in the library to the bat-cave.

Dick followed Ranma down the hidden staircase that led to the bat-cave and saw Oracle at the comm center.

"We're going to get you suited up in something with no pixie-boots bro and you're going to meet with commissioner Gordon." Ranma said as he disappeared into one of the many alcoves of the bat cave.

Dick walked up to wheel chair bound redhead and gave her a hug.

"Babs I…"

"Don't sweat it wonderboy, we couldn't contact you in Jump city when it happened."

"Sorry, we had to deal with this Trigon thing and…"

"I said don't sweat it, now get dressed. My dad needs to talk to someone and let him know that this city will not fall apart without Batman."

"Look, I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye, but… Wait your father knows?"

"Yes he does, but he knows the good that Bruce has done for Gotham over the years and that's why Bruce is not thrown in jail after the whole Joker mess. They are in an unofficial truce as of late but …"

"I get it, now tell me what happened."

"Gordon-san do I have to wear the cape, it looks so tacky." Ranma interrupted.

Dick was shocked to see Ranma in a new Robin suit that was red and black form fitting body armor and black and yellow scalloped cape.

"Aren't you ready yet bro?" Ranma asked.

"I told you, I'm not going wearing it." Dick said forcefully. "You're wearing mine."

"Who said anything about wearing that particular suit wonder boy." Barbara said as she clicked a remote in her hand. "And you look good Ranma, now loose the pig tail."

Ranma's protest was cut short as the vault that held the bat-suit opened to reveal a very different and recognizable costume and mask in side. 


	2. Chp 1 Knighthood

Hi folks

I bet the suspense is killing you. What happened to Ranma in the past? How did he meet Bruce Wayne the "Bat"? How did he get cured… is he cured? What's his past with Robin? Well ya got read to know, so keep an eye out of r this fic.

XxX

Wild-Birds Chp1

The bat-suit vault currently contained a dark body suit with a large blue bird on its chest and a mask rested just above the neckline aligned to where it should be placed if person wore it. Ranma let out a whistle as Dick walked up to the suit.

"What is this suppose to be?" Dick asked.

Oracle's chair whirled next to him and she took his hand in hers.

"Bruce was suppose to give this to you on your twenty first birthday, but I guess fate had another plans in store and why Bruce put a halt to project "Batman Beyond." The suit design came from a conversation Bruce had with Superman about a local folk hero in Krypton. The "Nightwing" project came to be. Bruce sees your commitment and sacrifices with the Titans and knew that he could not burden you with the mantle he bore. That was a decision for you to make." Oracle spoke and then turned his attention to Ranma leaning against the cave wall.

"And you Ranma, Bruce said that you need something to believe in once more. You have a reason for surviving everything that was placed in front of you. This is why he challenged your honor. He said that you took it upon your self to defend those who couldn't, well there is whole world out there and there are still people who need to be defended. Will you stand by and do nothing knowing that you have the power to help?"

Ranma walked up to Dick wearing a grin that Dick only saw when he was challenged and jabbed him on the shoulder.

"C'mon bro we got a job to do." He said.

Dick nodded his head and took the suit form the vault. Moments later Dick came out in the dark suit with out the mask. Ranma and Oracle saw the sudden change in Dick's body language as he placed the mask over his eyes.

"Welcome to the Gotham Knights, Nightwing." Ranma said he held out his fist to Nightwing.

"Same to you Wild Robin," Nightwing said as he knocked fist with the new Robin.

"Uhhggg! Men. Now get out of here and meet my dad before both of your testosterones suffocate me further." Oracle said as she clicked her remote and the floor a few meters from them opened up and a new Batmobile and Redbird came from beneath.

Both young men saw the new toys to play with and tried to race each other to them.

"Hey Robin always ride shotgun," Nightwing said as he tried to push Robin back.

"Flip you for it," Robin said doing the same.

"Oh! No, I'm not falling…"

Nightwing couldn't finish his sentence as he now found himself flat on his back on the Batcave floor. When he got on his feet he saw Robin revving up the Redbird.

"Race ya to the signal," Robin said as he speed off.

Nightwing gritted his teeth as jumped into the new Batmobile. When he settled in the driver's seat the blue bird insignia on his chest began to glow as a complex blue computer circuit-like pattern covered the entire suit and activated the onboard computer systems in the Batmobile.

"Nice," Nightwing thought as sped off the Batcave after the Robin.

"Men," Oracle thought as she retuned to the Batcave's main computer.

She then turned on a private videoconference between her and Bruce.

"Well they're off to see dad," she said.

"How are they taking all this?"

"Dick was a bit hesitant, he thought that you wanted him to put that particular suit on."

"And Ranma."

"Can't tell, he's pretty unreadable. Just like you. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but I have faith in both of them."

"So, what's the story with Ranma. He's quite a looker."

Bruce chuckled as answered her.

"Trying to make Dick jealous, I hear he just broke up with that Tamaran girl."

"Uhg! Seriously, you have to stop taking joke lessons from Big Blue."

XxX

Several miles away in Gotham city the new Gotham Knights raced through the streets toward police headquarters. The two parked in an alley near the GPD HQ and took to the roof the rest of the way.

"So you and Red?" Robin asked as they sailed across the rooftops.

"Got engaged to anybody I know," Nightwing said with a grin.

"I get it, ya don't have to use the fiancé card." Robin grounded out.

"Did you ever think things would wind up like this?" Nightwing asked as he fired another zip line.

"Nah, I never knew I would be the "True Master's" successor and yet here I am."

Nightwing near lost his balance as he landed on a roof near by as he heard the news.

"Say that again," Nightwing nearly yelled.

"You're looking at the head master of the "Gold Dragon Sinanju" of ninjutsu." Robin said as he held out the gold Dragon staff.

"That's…"

"The staff Kauro stole, which you recovered and presented to the 'True Master" so you could be trained by her."

"Crap you know what this means right?" Nightwing asked in shock.

"Yeah, Lady Shiva and probably that sicko Cain will now be hunting my ass to the ends of the Earth so either could kill me and be the only master of Sinanju alive." Robin said in bored tone.

"You don't seem too spooked about this." Nightwing said as he sat on the edge of the rooftop.

"I've had a cadre of wackos after me for some stupid crap or other, even a godling, this Shiva chick is just another drop in the bucket." Robin said emotionlessly.

"Man we got a hell of a messed up past between you and me."

"Yeah well at least I can kick your ass now then Grass Hooper." Robin said as he whacked Nightwing on the backside of his head and leapt of the roof towards the GPD HQ.

XxX

James Gordon, Gotham PD's police commissioner stood by the bat signal not knowing who or what to expect. Suddenly two figures came from the shadows, a young man in a dark black suit with a blue bird in his chest and Robin in a suit.

"Who in blazes are you suppose to be?" Jim asked the young man in the dark suit.

"Commissioner, its me Robin I sorta got promoted." Nightwing said.

"Then who's…"

"I'm the new guy." Robin cut him off.

Jim took a swing at Nightwing that he didn't expect and was now on hisrear.

"Sorry son, but that was for Bar…Oracle." Jim said as he clutched his hand.

"No, it's my fault commissioner I should have…"

"It's in the past and we can't go moping about it now."

Nightwing nodded when he got up and shook Jim Gordon's hand.

"I get where you came from, and the new Batgirl." Jim said to Nightwing and pointed to the new Robin. "So what's his story?"

Nightwing was about to answer when Robin beat him to the punch.

""He" showed me that I shouldn't waist my life in what could have been, but in what I can do now." Robin said. "I'll help in anyway I can before I have to go to Jump City and get acclimated with the Titans."

Jim nodded in the dedication this new robin showed.

"Commissioner… Who did this? Who hurt my father?" Nightwing asked with venom.

Jim handed Nightwing a folder and he and Robin looked at its contents, and then handed it back to him. Suddenly there was large explosion near by. Robin was the first one off and before Nightwing could fire his zip line, Jim Gordon asked him what to call him now.

"Nightwing sir and I'll be around so long as "he" as he needs me here. I will not let any of you down." Nightwing said as he took off after Robin.

When they were out of sight Jim went back into his office and tossed the folder on his desk. A picture fell out of the folder and landed on the floor face up. Jim then stomped on the picture as he took as shot of scotch he poured earlier and wished the two the best of luck, after all its all what they can count on in Gotham city.


	3. Chp 2 Old Wounds

Ohayo all from the beautiful chain of isles called the Philippines or rather Komusta kayong lahat

I'm really enjoying my break here and the GF is happy with me here in the mountain province of Bagio. I get to write in peace and enjoy the view (looks at GF in bathingsuit running by the beach while typing on laptop). This is just the kind of break I needed. I also get catch up a lot of anime I've missed thanks to my cousin, who probably has the largest pirated anime collection in the world, about three garages full of them. Chief among the anime me and my soaked up is Macross 7. Damn I love this series, both story and music. I got hand it my cousin when I asked him for a copy of the series soundtrack and hands me the entire discography of the fictional band Fire Bomber from the show.

It got me writing. I also chose one of the songs from the series to be the theme for Wild Birds. I chose "Holy Lonely Light." If you haven't heard of Fire Bomber before and huge 80's rock and roll fan I really suggest you guys bearshare or somehow get these songs. Sure its in Japanese but the music transcends all that, plus there's enough fan-sites out there with the translation to their lyrics. Any ways while listening to "Holy Lonely Light" or repeat for about an hour, I wrote a fanfic music video about Wild Birds to that song, which is now the main theme song of the fic. I wrote it like how you would see it if were a real music video and does contain spoilers about where I'm going with this fic so be warned and enjoy. I should be back in the states soon and with any luck update my GF's title to fiancé before that. Wish me luck.

Jan Ne

JhayrelleDrakon

* * *

Macross 7 is the property of Shoji Kawamori

Fire Bomber's music was performed by Yoshiki Fukuyama (as the singing voice and guitarist of Basara), Chie Kajiura (as the singing voice of Mylene), and occasionally by Tomo Sakurai (the acting voice of Mylene).

"Holy Lonely Night" by Fire Bomber from Macross 7 series

Theme for Wild Birds in Japanese lyrics above w/ English translation by Koji Kiyokawa below

Opening guitar rift

(Split screen opens featuring a panoramic view of Gotham city on top and Jump city on the bottom both with bats flying in the background)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Side by side split screen showing Batmobile's headlights turning on and leaving the Batcave and the Redbird's head light turning on and leaving Titans tower)

First verse:

Nijuyon jikan ugomeku machi o, TONIGHT TONIGHT kakenukeru

Running through the night in the 24 hr City,

(Diagonal split screen of Nightwing in the Batmobile and Robin on the Redbird tearing through their respective cities)

Hijo kaidan hitomi no mure ga, SIGN OF THE TIME sagshiteiru

On the Emergency stairs, a group of eyes seek the sign of times.

(Flashback both Dick and Ranma by Bruce's bedside both making him a promises)

Mega kuramisouna, aoi DIA mo

Even the brightest and the bluest diamond

(Flashback with a top and bottom split screen with a young Dick Grayson performing with his parents in the Hayley Circus and Ranma doing katas at Tendo dojo in front of his family and the Tendos)

GLASS ni kawatte shimau, KI-O-TSU-KE-RO

can turn to glass, beware.

(Same flashback with Dick seeing his parents fall to their deaths and Ranma seeing his family murdered by a man in blue and orange colored battler suit with and "S" on the upper lefthand side of his chest)

Chorus 1:

HOLY LIGHT Isoge jibunn o shinjite

Holy light, hurry, believe in yourself

(Diagonal split screen with Dick training to become Robin with Batman in the bat cave and Ranma training with the "True Master" in a dojo in Asia)

HEAVY NIGHT Yami no naka kara kotae o mitsukedase

Heavy night, seek the answer from the dark

(Side by side split screen with Robin tearing of his mask and ripping off his Robin suit to reveal the Nightwing suit underneath it, before placing a new mask on and Ranma taking the broken Saotome blade and cutting of his signature pigtail, then ripping off his white karate gi revealing the new red and black Robin suit beneath it and placing the a new Robin mask on his face)

Guitar rift

(Flashback scene of Dick and Ranma training with the "True Master," later Dick and Ranma making a pact to be brother in arms as they parted ways)

Second verse:

Uchuu no zembu kuretatte, Yuzurenai ai mo aru

Won't give up this love, even for the whole universe.

(Split screen with Raven healing an unconscious Robin's wounds with one hand and running her hand through his hair with the other and Oracle tending to a fidgeting Nightwing's wounds while she smiles at him)

Nani ga honto ka, Nani ga uso ka, Wakaranai toki mo aru

What is the truth? What is superficial? Sometimes we just don't know.

(Four way split screen of Raven, Robin, Nightwing and Oracle doing some heavy thinking alone about their specific significant other)

Mitsumeau dake jaa, Asa wa tooisugiru

staring at each other, morning is yet to come,

(Top to bottom split screen with Robin mask less staring at Raven and Dick doing the same with Barbara)

Dakishimetai konya dake, HI-O-TSU-KE-RO

Want to hold you, just for tonight, relight my fire.

(Side by side split screen: Ranma standing on top pf Titans tower staring at the moon, when Raven wraps her arms around him from behind; Dick walks up to Barbara sitting by the Bat-computer, turns her to face him and before she can react he plants a kiss on her lips)

Chorus 2:

HOLLY LIGHT Moyase karada no shin made

Holy light, burn my soul,

(Scene of Robin with the Titans behind him with smiles on their faces as Raven walks to him)

HEAVY NIGHT Nido to kokoro wa ushiro o furimuku na

Heavy night, hearts shouldn't look back.

(Scene of Nightwing with Bat-family Azreal, Batgirl Cassandra Cain, Huntress, Catwoman, and Ace the Bat-hound smiling at him with Oracle at his side)

Guitar rift

(Top and bottom split screen with Nightwing fighting of a hoard of ninjas in large hall with Ras Al Goul at the end and Robin fighting and army of Slade bots in an abandoned metal works with Slade and Ravager waiting for him)

Rep chorus 1&2:

HOLLY LIGHT Isoge jibunn o shinjite

Holy light, hurry, believe in yourself

(Diagonal split screen with Robin on building in Jump city with Titans tower on the background and Nightwing on Wayne Ent. building with the Bat-signal on the background)

HEAVY NIGHT Yami no naka kara kotae o mitsukedase

Heavy night, seek the answer from the dark

(Side by side split screen half of Nightwing's face and half of Robin's both casting the shadow of the Bat behind them)

HOLLY LIGHT Moyase karada no shin made

Holy lonely light, burn my soul,

(Top and bottom split screen with Nightwing standing near his parent's graves and Ranma meditating by his Family and Tendo shrines)

HEAVY NIGHT Nido to kokoro wa ushiro o furimuku na

Heavy night, hearts shouldn't look back.

(Panoramic scene of both Titans and Bat-family with Nightwing and Robin knocking fists in the center and Batman holding both young men's shoulder the young men's loved interests by them)

Furimukana, DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN

Baby, don't look back! Don't look back again.

(Scene of Jump city with Robin surveying the city on the Redbird on top of the tallest building in the city)

Furimukana, DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN

Baby, don't look back! Don't look back again.

(Scene of Nightwing on Gotham tower perched on an eagle gargoyle over looking the whole city)

Furimukana, BABY DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN!

Baby, don't look back! Baby, don't look back again.

(Top and bottom split screen happening at the same time continuing from the last scene: Nightwing sees the Bat-signal go up on the Gotham skies and Robin's "T" com goes on, Nightwing leaps of the tower as Robin rides his Redbird down the side of the building, both turn on the jets so they don't get hurt, Nightwing lands inside the Bat-mobile and Robin lands on the street and both speeding to an unknown destination and future)

* * *

Chapter 2: Open Wounds

Nightwing landed next to Robin on a rooftop he was perched on and viewed the scene below. Nightwing saw Killer Crock and some thugs coming out the Gotham Diamond Depository and loading the stolen goods in a black van.

"I get the thugs robbing the joint, but what does the over grown handbag want ice for? They're cold blooded," Robin said.

"Hey! I do the wise cracks "Wild Wonder," just be a good sidekick and take care of those thugs," Nightwing said as he tried to slap Robin on the backside of his head.

Ranma blocked the attack and pinned Nightwing on the roof and said,

"Sidekick my foot, I can beat your ass any day of the week, and might I remind you who the current GM is. That's right bird boy, take care of these thugs while I get the walking handbag."

Ranma released Nightwing and dove off the roof. His cape flared like wings as he used the "iron cloth" technique, which made the cloak stiff and flexible enough to be used like a glider. When Nightwing got up to go after him, he took time to pause and admire Ranma's tenacity and skills.

Robin landed on the roof of the get way van alerting the thugs; Robin threw a smoke bomb from his utility belt at them. Killer Crock jumped through the smoke and landed next to Robin on the roof of the van and growled at him.

"Crikey, shays a large one she is," Robin said in a Steve Erwin impersonation.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG! I hate that guy," the large reptilian beast roared.

"Hey, have some respect for the dead. Unless he flushed you down the toilet when you were hatchling, which in this case I see why he did it," Robin added.

Killer Crock bared his fangs, claws, and whipped his tail on the van roof. Then a flash of images assaulted Ranma's mind the moment Killer Crock's tail dented the roof of the van. A creature slightly larger than Killer Crock was holding a young woman in his right hand, and she was calling out to him, but couldn't go near her. Suddenly there was a spray of blood that Ranma swore he felt splatter on his face. Ranma heart raced as he saw her body fall like ragged doll to the ground.

Nightwing finished off the last of the thugs as the smoke cleared just in time to see Crock's tail smack Robin.

"Robin," he yelled.

Ranma snapped out of it way too late as he saw the huge tail truck him and sent him flying through a jewelry display window across the street. Killer Crock jumped off the van and engaged Nightwing. The blue bird on Nightwing's chest began to glow as the micro circuitry in it sent signals to neuroreceptors all over Dick's body to enhance his agility and strength, allowing him the extra edge he needed to face Killer Crock's speed and power.

Killer Crock took swipes at Nightwing, which he easily dodges and back flips from. Killer Crock tried to lunge at him but something held him back and when he turned around, he saw Robin holding his tail. He let out another roar and tried to whip his tail to throw Robin to no avail. Killer Crock tried one more time to yank his tail from the boy and wound up costing him. Ranma used the whipping action of the tail strike to launch himself in a familiar special attack, which gave Robin a very strange case of Dejavu, but quickly cast the thought aside.

"Shooting star kick," Robin called as he launched a flying kick aided by Killer Crocks tail to his jaw.

Robin landed still holding Killer Crock's Tail and whipped the dazed lizard man at the get away van knocking him out cold. Robin then dropped the lizardman's tail and dusted his hands off.

"And that's how ya take care o that pesky cranky crikey crock," Robin finished in a Steve Erwin accent as he turned to Nightwing.

Nightwing stared at the slightly younger man before him wide eyed and slacked jawed at what he was capable of.

"How did you," he stammered.

"That? Mountain man technique from the Bear, root your whole body to the ground like the mountains and no one can move you. Shooting star kick is a move I came up with on spur of the moment while fighting Yeti riding ox while holding duck and eel," Robin said as if it were an everyday occurrence to him.

"Yeti riding what," Nightwing asked in a confused tone.

Suddenly they heard someone clapping coming from the diamond depository. A man in blue and orange battle suit came out wearing a mask half orange and half blue.

"Robin, it's been a while and you brought a friend," he said.

The man then looked at the unconscious Killer Crock and his thugs.

"Good help is so hard to find these. Am I right Robin," the man said looking at Robin.

"Slade," Robin called out angrily.

Nightwing clutched his right forearm as he turned to Robin.

"How could Ranma know Slade," he thought.

Suddenly Robin shot by Nightwing and rushed towards Slade. Robin threw a punch, which Slade blocked and countered with a standing leg sweep. Robin somersaulted over the attack ending with an ax kick to Slade's head, which he then blocked by crossing his arms over his head. Seeing an opening Robin back flipped and kicked Slade right on his jaw sending him staggering backwards. Robin landed on low crouch.

"Robin," Nightwing called out as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Back off Nightwing, he's mine," Robin said as shrugged off Nightwing's hand charged the dazed Slade.

Robin rushed Slade with his "Chest Nut Fist" attack sending him reeling backwards. Slade regained his composure and recognizes Robin's "Anything Goes" stance.

"You're not my Robin aren't you? "Wild boy." How's the family? Your mother and that Kasumi girl were ever so nice…"

Slade was cut off as Robin rushed him; Slade saw the carelessness in his attack pattern due to his taunt about his deceased loved ones and countered the attacks Robin sent his way. Slade kneed him in the kidneys and struck him on the back of the head with a double hammer strike and kicked him on to his back on the ground. Slade started to choke Robin with his foot on his throat.

"So boy you wound up being adopted by the Bat and his lackeys, you could have been so much more or did you steal that suit like you father took my eye. You had such a great future student but your sense of morality clouded your true potential, such a shame." Slade said as applied more pressure to Robins throat.

"Slade," Nightwing yelled as he lunged at him from behind.

Slade dodged his attack and took out his quarterstaff and engaged Nightwing as he took out his kali sticks.

"Ah apprentice, nice suit, and attacking from behind. At least you remember to apply the tricks I taught you," Slade said as he launched attack after attack with his staff.

"I was never your apprentice Slade. All I am, I all I've become is all because of one man. You can never come close that Slade," Nightwing said as he countered all of Slade's attacks.

Slade saw a pattern in Nightwing's defense form, but could not discern to what he's doing from knowing his full fighting potential.

"What are you waiting for boy, an invitation? Attack me," Slade yelled at Nightwing.

That slight loss of control on Slade's part was all Nightwing needed as he jumped away from him. Slade looked forward to see Robin glowing bright red as his aura radiated through out his body and suit. The black scalloped cape flowed behind him with the red aura making it look like a pair of black wings in flames. Robin cupped his hands to his side and formed a baseball size ball of ki energy in his hands and launched it at him.

"Phoenix Arrow," Robin called out as ball of ki flew out of his hands and transformed to a life-sized eagle of pure ki headed towards Slade. Slade was so surprised that the boy could harness such power that he did not have time to move as the firebird hit him square on the chest.

Nightwing came out of nowhere and added a three hit combo ending in a roundhouse kick to his face. While Nightwing did this Robin took out the two halves of the "Dragon" quarterstaff his sensei gave him and channeled his ki in to it. The two haves turned into a pair of gold clawed gauntlets with three two foot scalloped blades protruding from the forearms.

(Think Guyver blades, but instead of the blades at the elbow, they are at the pinky finger side of the forearm by the wrist.)

Nightwing didn't even see Robin pass him as he struck Slade with his ki-enhanced gauntlet and sent him flying to a wall. Robin rushed to his side and pinned him to the wall with his forearm and blades at his neck.

"Robin no," Nightwing yelled as he rushed to his side.

"Give me one good reason," he shouted back at him.

Nightwing couldn't come up with a reason to answer Robin knowing what kind of pain Slade was capable of. Then suddenly Slade stared to laugh and his mask fell off to reveal that this one was a robot with a monitor for a face.

"Not bad both of you, you're both progressing well, specialy you "Wild boy." I can't wait to see you again student," the Slade said as the face monitor of the Slade-bot turned off.

"Raaaaagggghhhhhh," Robin yelled as he sliced the head off of the robot and threw its body at the get away van impaling the robot on its side door.

"Ranma what does he mean student, how the hell do you know Slade," Nightwing asked Robin.

Robin said nothing as he put his gauntlets that turned back to the two halves of the "Dragon" staff away. He then jumped to a fourth story window ledge and jumped off and jumped off again. He fired a zip-line and disappeared into the night leaving a Nightwing below.

Seconds later sirens came in with police cars, paddy wagons and extra officers. A beautiful Asian-Latin mixed woman in a trench coat came from one of the police cars and walked towards Nightwing.

"Who are you suppose to be and where's the Bat," she asked.

Nightwing grinned as at the beautiful woman detective before answering her.

"Holy promotions detective Montoya," Nightwing said as popped out one of his kali sticks and whacked Killer Crock on the head knocking him out as he was about to regain consciousness near him as the pretty lady approaches.

"Robin," the detective Montoya said in surprise. "So what's with the new suit, you earn enough merit badges to be promoted to Bat-jr.?"

"Something like that detective, as of late I'm called Nightwing. As far as Batman, he's busy with a case with the "League" and asked me to come home and take care of things for a while," Nightwing said.

"It's chief Montoya now a days former "Boywonder," Buller had to retire because of heart problems."

"To many doughnuts can do that to a guy."

Nightwing and chief Montoya laughed and suddenly the Bat-mobile drove by and nearly hit Nightwing had he not sidestepped out of the way.

"Well Nightwing I see you grown up since you left as Robin, I like this version better," chief Montoya said as she gave him the once over.

Nightwing opened the Bat-mobile canopy and flashed a killer smile to the beautiful Chief of Police.

"If you ever need me for anything…"

"I got you number. You sure your boss won't mind?"

"I got it covered, I'm a big boy now and I do things my waaaaaa…"

Nightwing wasn't able to finish his sentence as the canopy closed and the Bat-mobile sped off so fast that he bumped his head on the headrest.

"What's the deal," he asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly one of the monitors on the dashboard opened up with angry looking Oracle.

"Hey Red, what's the sitch," he asked nonchalantly.

"Ohhh Nightwing I like the way you've grown up, I want to take you to the station in cuffs for questioning, and then we can play "good cop, naughty cop,"" Oracle said in seductive tone and made kissing noises and faces at the monitor.

Nightwing was thanking the gods that Lucias Fox made all the Bat-mobiles with darkened windows cause his face was now redder than Ranma's hair as girl if he knew what he looked like as a she.

"I got your number right her boy blunder," a chibi Oracle said from the monitor giving him the finger and switched to audio only.

"Babs, you heard all that," Nightwing barley keeping his voice from squeaking.

"You dope, all of you have COM links that are always open just incase of emergencies. Batgirl, Catwoman, Huntress, Azreal and Robin heard that hussy of a police chief practically throw herself at you and you have the audasity to flirt back."

At that very same time all Bat-family members with the exception of those two arguing shut off their Com links but made sure to turn on their recorders on just in case they needed a little blackmail on the two.

"Look Babs I…"

"Shut it boy blunder, I don't want to hear it. We got a bigger problem right now," Oracle said.

"What's going on," Nightwing asked.

"I lost Robin's signal after your fight with that Slade-bot."

"…"

"Nightwing."

"…"

"Nightwing."

"…"

"NIGHTWING!"

"I'm on it, Nightwing out," Nightwing said in a serious tone and shut off the COM device, making Oracle really mad on the other side. Nightwing then tore through the streets of Gotham in search for Robin.

"Ranma what's goin on. What do you have to do with Slade and why did he call you student," Nightwing thought as he speed through Gotham.

Meanwhile on the top pf Gotham tower, Robin was perched between to winged gargoyles with his cape fluttering in the wind.

"Slade," he said cold gruff tone.

He suddenly a presence near by and held his ground ready for anything.

"So, you're the new guy," a female voice said emotionless manner.


End file.
